oswfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
ARC Troopers
Úvod "Jste nejlepší mezi elitami." Obi-Wan Kenobi ---- thumb|119px|ARC Voják Advanced Recon Commandos, zvané též jako Advanced Recon Clone troopers nebo prostě jen ARC troopers, byli elitní klonské jednotky Grand Army of the Republic během Klonových válek. Byli to jedni s nejlepších vojáků v celé galaxii; ovšem, bylo jich mnohem méně než ostatních klonů. Vznik a Trénink Ještě v dobách vzniku klonové armády Jango Fett a jeho mandaloriánští poradci navrhli vytvoření speciálních jednotek pro vzláštní a nepezpečné operace. Klonovači jim proto do mysly nedali omezovače osobnosti a samostatnosti jako ostatnícm klonům. První pokus s 12 Null ARC troopery selhal, ovšem kamionanci se poučily při svém druhém úspěšném pokusu s 100 Alpha ARC troopery. Po výcviku, při kterém je cvičil samotný Jango Fett, střelbě, boji z blýzka i používání vozidel, byli arc pro svou nebezpečnost, kterou díky své samostatnosti představovali, byli ve statických válcích uměli udržování ve spánku dokud nepřijde jejich čas. Klonové války thumb|left|150px|ARC Voják připraven na výsadek První křest ohněm proběhl dva měsíce po bitvě o Geonosis kdy bylo napadeno samotné Kamino, místo kde se vyráběla klonová armáda. Když bylo skoro celé hlavní město kamina, Tipoca City, obsazeno separatisty a hrozilo že se droidi dostanou až malím klonům, měli ministr Lama Su jedinou možnost jak kamino zachránit. Aktivoval ARC vojáky, v bitvě dokázaly vzdorovat přesile droidů a udrželi hlavní klonovací zařízení až do konce bitvy. Po této bitvě byli ARC nasazeni do GAR jako speciální jednotky a nekteří i jako velitelé menších jednotek klonů. ARC dokázali že jsou schopní pracovat i samostatně když pouhých 20 arcček vedených Kapitánem Fordem zachránilo po Bitvě o Hypory se spárů Generála Grievouse jedie Ki-Adi-Mundyho,Shaa-Ti a Aaylu Securu. Jak klonové války pokračovali mohla republika děkovat některým svým výtězstvým ARC vojákům kteří si získali po celé armádě pověst těch nejlepších. Jejich samostatnost ovšem spůsobovala že neplnily slěpe rozkazy jak ostatních le dokázali se jim vzepřít jako třeba Alpha 98 Nate který během bitvy o Ord Cestus odmítl splnit rozkazy od svého jedijského velitele. Smrtí Janga na Geonosis v 22BBY tradice ARC vojáků neskončila, když o dva roky pozděj Alpha-17, jeden s úplně prvních ARC který se i účastnil bitvy o Kamino, uprchl spolu s Obi-Wanem s jejich zajetí na Rattataku začal cvičit novou generaci Klonových komandéru, přesně tak jak ho cvičil Jango. Tito komandéři, jako třeba Bacara nebo Cody, převzali inviduálnosti ARC vojáků a dál je šířili v armédě pod svými muži. Konec republiky a vyhlášení Nového řádu Když byl vyhlášen Rozkaz 66 většina jednotek ARC ho odmítla splnit a radši se rozprchla do galaxie. Někteří se ve stopách svého vzoru stali nájemnými lovci a zabijáky. Jiní zůstali věrní novému Impériu a sloužili jako výcvikový instruktoři pro stormtroopery. Hodně vojáků se však vrátilo na Kamino v době kde se vzepřelo Impériu a začlo vyrábět nové klony aby se mu postavyli. ARC ovšem proti 501 legii, ve které bylo také několik arc, ovšem proti impériu prohráli. Když pak impérium reformovalo Shocktroopery, dostalo podobné brnění jako ARC a také blastery DC-17 které běžne používali ARC důstojníci. Výstroj Již od začátku války dostali vylepšenou verzy standartního klonského Phase I armoru, navíc doplněného a nárameník a kamu. Každá mise si žádala jiné zbraně, věršinou se však používali WESTAR-M5 blasterová puška, DC-15 blasterová piška, DC-17 ruční blastery. Ve standartní výzbroji též byli výbušné, kouřové a EMP granáty. Na mise kde běžná palebná síla nestačila se používaly raketomety PLX-1či rotační kulomety Z-6 a Cip-Quad. frame|Výsadek ARC vojáků Známí členové Alpha-O2 Spar Alpha-26 Maze Alpha-30 Sull Alpha-66 Muzzle Alpha-77 Fordo Alpha-98 Nate Digger Hash Mapper Mar'ek Null-5 Prudii Null-6 Kom'rk Null-7 Mereel Null-10 Jaing Null-11 Ordo Null-12 A'den Rex Spade Spots Stec Tooth Wrench Výskyt Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino (First appearance) Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War Republic Commando: Hard Contact The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 2" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 3" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 4" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 8" (Appears in hologram) Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 9" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 11" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 20" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 21" "Heavy Metal Jedi" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1 "Hide in Plain Sight" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 "The Package" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3 "One Battle" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3 The Cestus Deception The Clone Wars: No Prisoners (Mentioned only) Republic Commando: Triple Zero Odds Republic Commando: True Colors Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22 Star Wars Republic 68: Armor (Mentioned only) Jedi Trial "This Precious Shining" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 Star Wars: Obsession Boba Fett: A New Threat (Mentioned only) Another Fine Mess" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 (Armor only) Heroes on Both Sides" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 Labyrinth of Evil Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 23" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 25" Descent" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 The Order of Outcasts" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (Mentioned only) Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers (Appears in flashback(s))